Old ABC-5 sked in January 2000
Schedule ::Monday-Friday ::10 am - Health Central (Rachel del Mar) ::10:30 am - Metro TV Shopping ::12 nn - Sine Klasiks ::2 pm - Quantum Channel ::4 pm - Family Rosary Crusade ::4:30 pm - Pangarap Kong Jackpot ::5 pm - Paraiso (local) (Zoren Legaspi, Bembol Roco, Rez Corrtez and Princess Punzalan) ::5:30 pm - Balitang-Balita (Gani Oro) ::6 pm - Gintong Pangarap (local) (the story of Carolina Lalesca and Claudia Lins) ::6:30 pm - Fiveman ::7 pm - Transformers Generation 2 ::7:30 pm - ::Mon: Ultraman: Towards the Future ::Tue: Guinness World Records ::Wed: Sabrina, the Teenage Witch ::Thurs: Viva Blockbusters (local) (until 10 pm) ::Fri: Inhumanoids ::8 pm - ::Mon: Vanishing Son ::Tue: Xena ::Wed: 8 pm - Suddenly Susan ::8:30 pm - Friends ::Fri: The Big Night (until 10 pm) ::9 pm - ::Mon: By Request ::Tue: Mr. and Mrs. Smith ::Wed: ER ::10 pm - The Big News (Amelyn Veloso) ::10:30 pm - Saklolo Abogado (Atty. Rita Linda V. Jimeno and Atty. Antonio C. Cope) ::10:35 pm - ::Mon: 10:35 pm - Mr. Bean ::11 pm - Frasier ::Tue: Kontak 5 (Orly Mercado and Susie Pineda-Mercado) ::Wed: Musik Atbp. (local) (Celeste Legazpi) ::Thurs: The Big Fight ::Fri: Friday Box Office (until 12:30 am) ::11:30 pm - ::Mon: High Tide ::Tue: Sliders ::Wed: The Benny Hill Show ::Thurs: Sightings ::12 mn to 12:30 am on Monday-Thursday and 12:30 am to 1 am on Friday - The Big News (replay) ::Saturday ::8 am - Cooking with the Dazas (local) (Sandy Daza) ::9 am - Family Rosary Crusade ::9:30 am - That's Life! (local) ::10 am - Baby's World (local) (Jackie Lou Blanco) ::10:30 am - Fitness and Health (local) (Plinky Recto) ::11:30 am - Quantum Channel ::1:30 pm - Cinema, Cinema, Cinema ::2 pm - Video Hot Tracks ::2:30 pm - Gumby ::3 pm - Animal Show ::3:30 pm - Maxie's World ::4 pm - Captain America ::4:30 pm - Little Mermaid ::5 pm - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe ::5:30 pm - She-Ra: Princess of Power ::6 pm - Princess Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic ::6:30 pm - Sailormoon Super S ::7 pm - Suddenly Susan ::7:30 pm - VR Troopers ::8 pm - Ispup (local) (Willie Nepomuceno, Jon Santos, Ruffa Mae Quinto, Candy Pangilinan, Raffy Rodriguez, Caloy Alde) ::9 pm - Eezy Dancing Non-Stop (local) (G. Toengi, Ruffa Gutierrez, Ralion Alonzo) ::10 pm - WWF Superstar ::11 pm to 12 mn - Diagnosis Murder ::Sunday ::9 am - Family Rosary Crusade ::9:30 am - Infochat (local) (Jerry Liao) ::10 am - Chinese Variety Show ::11 am - American Chart Show ::11:30 am - Quantum Channel ::1:30 pm - Cinema, Cinema, Cinema ::2 pm - Mommy Academy (local) (Plinky Recto) ::2:30 pm - Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat ::3 pm - G.A.M.E.S. Get Active Maximize Energy in Sports (local) ::4 pm - Golf Power (local) (Gerard Cantada) ::5 pm - Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle ::6 pm - Savage Dragon ::6:30 pm - Janperson ::7 pm - Sing Galing (local) (Ai-Ai delas Alas and Alan K.) ::8 pm - Wow Mali! (local) (Joey de Leon) ::9 pm - Sunday Night Specials ::11 pm - Viper ::12 mn to 1 am - Senitel 'March 2000 Programming' :Monday-Friday :05:30 - Balitang Balita :06:00 - Gintong Pangarap :06:30 - Transformers Original :07:00 - Macron (Monday); G.I. Joe (Tuesday); Sabrina (Wednesday); Guinness World Records Primetime (Thursday); Sliders (Friday) :07:30 - Freakazoid (Monday); Superman Animated (Tueday); Suddenly Susan (Wednesday) :08:00 - By Request (Monday); Hercules (Tuesday); Frasier (Wednesday); ABC Mega Series (Thursday); The Big Night (Friday) :08:30 - Friends (Wednesday) :09:00 - Spy Game (Monday); Team Knight Rider (Tuesday); E.R. (Wednesday) :10:00 - The Big News :10:30 - Beach Patrol (Monday); Kontak 5 (Tuesday); Musik Atbp. (Wednesday); The Big Fight (Thursday); FBO: Friday Box Office (Friday) :11:30 - High Tide (Monday); The Cape (Tuesday); Police Academy (Wednesday); New York Undercover (Thursday) :12:30 - The Big News (replay) :Saturday :05:30 - Spiderwoman :06:00 - Princess Tenko :06:30 - Sailor Moon Super S :07:00 - Masked Rider :07:30 - VR Troopers :08:00 - Ispup :09:00 - Eezy Dancing Non-Stop :10:00 - Saturday Night Movies :12:00 - Diagnosis Murder :Sunday :05:00 - Tarzan :06:00 - Savage Dragon :06:30 - Janperson :07:00 - Sing-Galing :08:00 - Wow Mali :09:00 - Sunday Night Specials :11:00 - Viper :12:00 - Sentinel 'Quality TV For The New Century Begins Today On ABC (March 1, 2000: print ad)' IF IT's ON ABC IT's CERTIFIED WORTH WATCHING PROUDLY STATION-PRODUCED (left) :WEEKEND FEATURES :Saturdays :ISPUP'' (Willie Nepomuceno, Jon Santos, Ruffa Mae Quinto, Candy Pangilinan, Raffy Rodriguez and Caloy Alde)' :8 - 9 PM :1999 KBP Golden Dove Award :- Best Comedy Program :Rufa Mae Quinto - Best Comedy Actress :Willie Nepomuceno :- Best Comedy Actor :'Saturdays''' :EEZY DANCING NON-STOP (G Toengi, Ruffa Gutierrez, and Ralion Alonzo) :9 - 10 PM :Ballroom dancing on TV :- we started it all. :Sundays :SING-GALING (Allan K. and Ai-Ai delas Alas) :7 - 8 PM :The first TV videoke game show. :Sundays :WOW MALI (Joey de Leon) :8 - 9 PM :KBP Golden Dove Awardee :- Best Comedy Program. :ABC NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS :Monday-Friday :'''''BALITANG-BALITA :5:30 - 6 PM :Anchored by :Gani Oro :Monday-Friday :THE BIG NEWS :10 - 10:30 PM :Anchored by :Amelyn Veloso :Tuesdays :KONTAK 5 :10:30 - 11:30 PM :Hosted by :Orly Mercado and Susy Pineda-Mercado PRIMETIME WEEKNIGHTS (top) :Left: :WEDNESDAY STARTING TODAY :New Season :SABRINA Year 2 :7 - 7:30 PM :Melissa Joan Hart as the Gen X witch lives more than a charmed life. :New Season :SUDDENLY SUSAN Year 2 :7:30 - 8 PM :Brooke Shields comes into her own as a divine comedienne. :New Season :FRASIER Year 4 :8 - 8:30 PM :5 Time Emmy Award Winner :Consistently among the top 3 programs in the U.S. :New Season :FRIENDS Year 6 :8:30 - 9PM :Emmy Award People's Choice Award :America's highest rated comedy program. :New Season :E.R. Year 6 :9 - 10 PM :America's highest rated drama. :Consistent Emmy Awardee. :THURSDAYS :STARTING MARCH 2 :Premieres March 2 :GUINESS WORLD RECORDS PRIMETIME :7 - 8 PM :To see is to believe. All-new incredible live in-studio events and amazing footage of unique and daring individuals all trying to set would records and achieve the impossible and the bizarre. :Premieres March 2 :ABC MEGA SERIES :8 - 10 PM :A new program slot featuring some of the best mini-series ever produced. All new, never been shown. With the look, the feel, the sweep of blockbuster cinema. :Maiden Presentation: Part 1 of Sidney Shieldon's The sands of Time. :FRIDAYS :STARTING MARCH 3 :SLIDERS Year 3 and 4 :7 - 8 PM New Season :Four fearless youth slide from one parallel universe to the next, never knowing where and at what period of history they will land, not knowing if they can return to the present. :THE BIG NIGHT :8 - 10 PM :Blockbuster Movies and Specials :Down top: :SATURDAY NIGHT MOVIES :10 PM - 12 MN :New Season :DIAGNOSIS MURDER :12 MN - 1 AM :SUNDAY NIGHT SPECIALS :9 - 11 PM :SENTINEL :11 PM - 12MN :Right: :MONDAYS STARTING MARCH 6 :BY REQUEST :8 - 9 PM New Time Slot :SPY GAME :9 - 10 PM :The fight continues - against ex-spies turned mercenaries. :Cool gadgets. Mean kicks. Fancy arsenal. Techno weapons. :Premieres March 6 :BEACH PATROL :10:30 - 11:30 PM :Compelling real life drama and re-enactmnents of dramatic rescues in waterways around the world. :TUESDAYS :STARTING MARCH 7 :New Season :HERCULES YEAR 3 and 4 :8 - 9 PM :Kevin Sorbo as Hercules, son of Zeus dares challenge the punitive ancient gods. :Premieres March 7 :TEAM KNIGHT RIDER :9 - 10 PM :Ten years ago, all it took was one man and one hell of a car to get the job done. Now, the adventure began by David Hasselhoff continues with 5 highly-skilled operativespaired with 5 customized super intelligent vehicles of the future. It's the ultimate partnership between man and machines. QUALITY KID TV (right) :Brand New Animes :Premieres :Monday March 6 :MACRON 1 :7 - 7:30 PM :An elite team of pourageous fighters assembled for one mission - to stop Darkstar - a sinister villain intent on taking over the earth. :Premieres :Monday March 6 :FREAKAZOID :Created by Steven Spielberg. :7:30 - 8 PM :The first super hero series combining exceptional comedy with high jink action. A mild-managed cybernut, while logged on to the net, crashes, overloads with entirely useless trivia and transforms to. :FREAKAZOID - living livewire who confounds villains with his fast-talking comic routines and incredible physical gags. :Premieres Tuesday March 7 :SUPERMAN ANIMATED :7:30 - 8 PM :A thrilling new animated look at the amazing exploits on the Man of Steel - the best loved superhero of all time. :Voiced by Tim Daly. :CONTINUING/RETURNING SERIES :Starting March 1 :Monday to Friday Strip :TRANSFORMERS ORIGINAL :6:30 - 7 PM :Tuesdays :G.I. JOE :7 - 7:30 PM :Saturdays (left) :SPIDERWOMAN :5:30 - 6 PM :PRINCESS TENKO :6 - 6:30 PM :SAILORMOON SUPER S :6:30 - 7 PM :MASKED RIDER :7 - 7:30 PM :VP TROOPERS :7:30 - 8 PM :SUNDAYS (right) :TARZAN YEAR 1 and 2 :5 - 6 PM :SAVAGE DRAGON :6 - 6:30 PM :JANPERSON :6:30 - 7 PM :Awarded Most and Friendly Network of KBP and UNICEF :ABC: POWER TO THE VIEWER. :You Want. You Choose. You Rule.